peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Candy Cat
Candace "Candy" Cat is a sweet but secondary character of the Peppa Pig series who isn't allowed near sharp objects. She is (allegedly) a cat and is one of Peppa's friends. Candy's first appearance is in the episode "The Playgroup", although in this episode she doesn't say anything, but she giggles. In the 1980 series, she first appeared in the episode "Candy Cat". She is the daughter of Rebecca Rabbit and Daddy Pig however Mummy Pig does not know. She is secretly a 40 year old man who is stuck in the body of a 7 Year old girl. She is a secret murderer and that is why Gerald Giraffe never came back for another episode. Looks Candy has orange fur, white whiskers, and a cute little pink triangular nose. Candy also has dark pink lips. She wears a turquoise dress, a white nappy and black flat shoes. She wore a yellow dress with white spots and a yellow hat with a magenta ribbon tied in a bow at the front of her hat in Poppies and Puddles. ''Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole Candy appears exclusively in the '' Five Nights At Peppa's DLC. Her appearance is actually ironic, as there is a FNAF fan-game called Five Nights At Candy’s. Trivia Canon *She does not appear as often as most other children in the show. *She knows how to imitate tigers, because tigers are big cats. *She knows a lot about fish, as seen in the episode "The Aquarium". **She likes fish. Fanon *It is suggested that she is too old to go to Playgroup anymore but had to repeat it due to her unintelligence. *Candy has her own PigTube account called "candylongnose" which her mother Mrs. Cat made because Candy knows little about computers. *She got sent home from Playgroup in George gets Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection and Peppa ressurects due to talking about philosophy. *Pedro thinks she is a fox, much to her chagrin. *In PEPDROPINYFTW's Fanon, she has 9 lives. ** Also, she is with the Illuminati. *In CreationBeTheWorld23's 2018 fanon, she is dead. *In SamuelSonicMCSM231467's Fanon, she is Peppa Pig's rival. *In Peppa's adventures, Candy is apparently a hobo, and Custard The Cat is her sister. **She can also play bass really well, as shown in "I'm a Netherborn". **Her singing voice is done by John Lennon, but she is normally voiced by Peppa's old actress, Cecily Bloom. *In Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole, she is a Netherborn. *In Eggs, she does not appear for the first 9 seasons. **This is because it is suggested that she is too old to go to playgroup anymore but had to repeat it due to her unintelligence. *In Peppa's New Tales, she has the same voice actress with Peppa Pig and Zoe Zebra. *In Peppa Pig: Harry Edition, she is gay. *She is a hardcore Kane Larkin stan. *She hates water even the taste and doesn't take baths. Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Farm animals Category:British pepole Category:Peppa's Friends